1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell device, and more particularly to a fuel cell device in which fuel is reformed using a reformer and power is generated by a fuel cell using the reformed fuel and air.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various fuel cell devices provided with fuel cells capable of obtaining electrical power by generating electricity using fuel (hydrogen gas) and air, and with auxiliary equipment for operating such fuel cells, have been proposed as next-generation energy sources.
One method for producing the fuel (hydrogen gas) needed for electrical power generation in a fuel cell is the steam reforming method; Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-53209 (JP-2008-53209A), for example, proposes supplying water stored in reservoir tank to a reformer via a water supply pipe, using a water pump as a water supply means for supplying water (pure water) to the reformer.